


A Letter From Me to You

by HangesBabyMomma38



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Closure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Letters, Multi, Spoilers, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangesBabyMomma38/pseuds/HangesBabyMomma38
Summary: A letter from Sasha.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	A Letter From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> After season 4 episode 8 of AOT, I decided to TRY to give us the closure that we all deserve.

To y/n, 

Hey y/n, it’s Sasha! How are you? I hope you’re good. By the time you’re reading this, I’m already gone. That doesn’t sound good but I’m ok, I promise! 

Right now I’m with Marco, he was the first person I saw once I got here. I missed him so much, as soon as I saw his freckled face, I tackled him in a hug. He’s ok too, don’t worry, still as nice and handsome as ever. Him and I talked about Jean and Connie and all the rest of the remaining scouts. When I told him about Jean’s embarrassing attempt to grow a beard, we both burst out laughing! I saw Commander Erwin earlier too. He was sitting with Miche, Nanaba, and Moblit. They all seem happy and I actually saw the Commander smile! Like, an actual smile, teeth and everything! 

I’m eating some of the most delicious food I’ve ever tasted up here, not as good as Niccolo’s of course. With all this extra free time I want to learn to cook, maybe even let some to the others up here taste test my creations. Yeah, that would be nice. My point is that I’m happy, and everyone else is too! We’re all watching over you guys and rooting for you! Oh yeah, I don’t blame anyone for my death. What happened can’t be undone so I’m not mad or sad about it. 

Please tell Connie and Jean that I love them and I’m always with them no matter what. Tell Mikasa that I love her too, and that whenever she visits my grave I always sit with her and give her a big hug. Tell Armin that I miss him and that he’s not any less of a person because of what he had to do. Tell Historia that I’m really proud of her and that she’s one of the strongest people I’ve ever known. Tell Hange that they’re doing their best and to not be so hard on themself. Tell Levi that Erwin says he picked correctly. Tell Eren that it’s ok to feel, he doesn’t have to carry his burdens alone. Tell Kaya that I love her so much and that I’m glad I could be her sister.

And finally y/n, I love you. Please don’t be sad or angry over me. Everyone here and I are doing amazing and are so happy to finally have peace. I’ll never forget you, and you better not forget me either! 

Well, that’s what I have to say y/n. Goodbye!  
Sasha Braus


End file.
